


Stefan的秘密

by HATDGR



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bottom Damon Salvatore, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATDGR/pseuds/HATDGR





	Stefan的秘密

庄园的仆人们在院子里种下一株橡树，那年Stefan一直不间断地生病，好些时是咳嗽不止，严重时几天都下不了床，举家上下都牵挂着他，恨不得捧在手上含在嘴里，倒是大他六岁的哥哥每次来看望时都对他冷嘲热讽，笑他和院子里那株病怏怏的小树苗一样。但Stefan最喜欢的便是和Damon待在一起，因为哥哥每次都会偷偷带些稀奇古怪的小东西给他，从纸片做的小士兵到五颜六色的糖果,Damon永远比任何人更懂得如何讨他欢喜。

“这是我们之间的小秘密。”Damon总是把这句话挂在嘴边。他坐在床边一边剥着橙子皮一边给他病怏怏的弟弟讲庄园里发生的故事。负责掌厨的Melissa和园丁George每周四都在树林里偷偷幽会，而她的丈夫Marco是个训马师，虽然长着一张老实憨厚的红色面孔，但暗地里经常干些小偷小摸的事儿，将马蹄铁撬下来拿去卖钱，转头又说是在遛弯时跑丢了。

“我有两次都正和他撞个正着，他手里拿着装满战利品的小纳袋，脸憋得像颗甜菜头——你真该看看他那副表情，十有八九是在考虑为那两个马蹄铁把我悄悄灭口。”Damon把果肉塞进Stefan嘴里，橙子的汁水甜滋滋地在味蕾绽开，盖过了他嘴里苦涩的药味。 “好点了？”见他点点头，Damon笑着挤挤眼睛， “说好了，这是我们之间的小秘密，别告诉其他人。”

年幼的Stefan总是觉得他哥哥的笑脸有种奇妙的魔力，像是四月吹过树林的春风。他也咧开嘴笑起来，苍白的小脸浮现出难得健康的粉红。直到Damon离去很久后，那团温暖的火焰仍在他的胸膛里燃着，似乎要将那一直缠着他的病魔也一并烧去了。

等他终于能在院子里玩耍后，Damon便正式邀请他加入自己的 “突击小分队”中，他们在树林里掏鸟蛋，到溪水中去抓鱼，Damon抓的鱼永远比他的大，鸟蛋永远比他多。那年Stefan只有六岁，还不懂得去嫉妒些什么，只是崇拜地追着他的哥哥到处跑，觉得自己仿佛就是追随着国王的第一骑士。他哥哥长得健康壮实，手脚细长，能轻而易举地翻过后花园的围墙，他把Stefan也一把拉上来，两人就常常这样溜出庄园到镇上去玩。这样快乐的时光持续了几年，等到Damon再长大些，Giuseppe便请来了许多成里来的教师，将男孩整日困在了沉闷不堪的宅子里。

从此一切都变成了Stefan一个人的游戏，他忽然觉得干什么都变得索然无味起来，连每周四跑去树林里偷看女仆和园丁偷情都不像以前那样刺激了。他几次路过书房，扒着门缝看到其中隐约闪过的身影，听到Damon模糊不清的声音，每每想要像个真正的骑士那样将他的国王拯救出来，却最终都退缩了。他畏惧父亲的皮带，不是怕自己会受到惩罚，而是怕他的哥哥会为他挡着。

Damon总是什么都替他挡着。

Stefan开始渐渐明白他的哥哥为什么会被困在屋子里，他逐渐长高，圆乎乎的脸蛋凹陷下去，眉眼也长出了棱角，女仆们见了他不再笑着塞给他糖果，而是红着脸互相交谈些什么。那堵以前需要Damon将他拉上去的围墙现在再也困不住他了。他开始明白家族的意义，意识到这无忧无虑的生活并不是白白得到的。他的哥哥是家中的长子，Giuseppe显然对他给予了厚望，但接踵而至的是沉重的负担和无形的囚笼。在母亲去世后，一家之主的脾气变得愈发反复无常，时常将怒火悉数发泄在长子身上。他恨自己的儿子生性不羁，执拗得像头野牛，总是一次次辜负他的期望，因此每每提起长子的名字时都像是吃了有蛀虫的苹果般皱起眉头。Stefan是更顺从的那个，性格像他的母亲一样安静又沉着，但那双深色的眼中时常会闪过野心勃勃的光芒，让Giuseppe仿佛看到了年轻时的自己。他对次子的态度向来是认可的，这个逐渐长大的男孩似乎比他的哥哥更有做一家之主的潜力。

Stefan主动提出了分担家中的事务，庄园里一时流言四起，大家想不通本可以轻松度过人生的小少爷为什么会自愿扎进无休止境的文书和危机中去，他们都觉得这是因为Stefan想要证明自己，小少爷似乎和他的父亲一样充满了野心和抱负，试图在家族巨大的产业中占有一席之地——甚至取代他的哥哥。Stefan和Damon见面的机会愈来愈少，除了餐厅外只在走廊里偶尔擦肩而过，他的哥哥不知什么时候不再是他印象中那副高大无比的样子了，面容却好看了许多，失去了与阳光和泥土的接触让Damon的皮肤呈现着不健康的苍白，曾经乱糟糟的头发如今整齐地梳着，他脸上青涩的痕迹逐渐消失了，取而代之的是一种微妙的阴郁气质，记忆中如四月春风般温暖的笑脸也变成了刻薄又敷衍的微笑，却莫名戳动了Stefan心底的某根神经。

Damon对他笑着，视线却在接触他的那一刻尴尬地移开了。想必他也听说了仆人们的闲言碎语，他也真的这么认为吗？Stefan抿着嘴紧盯着对方，直到男人从他肩头擦过，急匆匆地消失在了走廊的另一边。过了好一会儿，Stefan才慢吞吞地抬起脚步回到自己的房间，疲惫地一头栽进了床铺。

他怎么会把自己的哥哥越推越远呢？他明明……

他明明以为Damon是世界上最了解他的那个。

 

——

可惜他却不怎么了解Damon。

Salvatore家的长子向来我行我素，宴会上的女人们小声谈论着，说他借着去城里办事的机会结识了一群狐朋狗友，顿时成了有名的纨绔子弟，像泼水一样把大把大把的钞票都砸在赌场和妓院里。Stefan自然是不相信的，他恨不得直接将手里的酒泼在那些抹着白粉的脸上，让她们把话全都收回肚子里去。

谁不想和Damon·Salvatore共度春宵呢？太便宜那些妓女了。那些姑娘们谈着谈着，便将手中的折扇挡在嘴前，一个个笑得花枝乱颤满面桃红。那团埋在Stefan心底的愤怒却逐渐变了滋味，化成了一种难以言喻的酸涩。

他离开那群贵妇，像是赶着什么生死攸关的大事一般冲向门口。一路上遇见几个熟悉的人像他打招呼，Stefan只仓促地点点头，以最敷衍的态度挤过觥筹交错的人群，将一切都关在了身后。夜晚微凉的空气钻进他的鼻孔，他像是终于找回了呼吸的能力般大口喘息着，双脚下意识地大步迈开，他不知道该去哪里，只要逃离这灯火通明的大宅，去哪里都好。

Stefan经过那棵在他生病那年种下的橡树，橡树粗壮地扎根在地里，谁也想不出曾经那样一株随风歪斜的小树苗如今会长成这般模样，枝叶蛛网般四散进稀薄的夜风里，仿佛微微叹息着，崎岖的根仍不知饕足地汲取着土层中的养分。橡树在黑夜中看起来像只扭曲的怪物。他一头扎进树林，拨开层层的灌木向他熟悉的那条小溪走去，灯火通明的房屋逐渐消失在视线中。他被错杂的树根拌了一个踉跄，皱着眉拍去袖子上的尘土。一点微弱的、窸窸窣窣的声响从不远处传来，那绝对不是任何一种鸟类或小动物的声音。Stefan困惑地循着声音过去，靠得越进脚步愈发迟疑起来。他听见衣物摩擦着滑落在地上的声音，其中还不时参杂着女孩咯咯的笑声。那绝对不是Melissa的声音，主厨是个公鸭嗓的老女人，每次和园丁偷情时都叫得比乌鸦还难听。Stefan躲在树丛后探出头，从这个角度只能看到女孩绛蓝色的裙摆，男人将她摁在树上挡住了她，只留给Stefan一个修长的背影和漆黑的后脑勺。

是Damon。

他屏住呼吸，明知道在这个距离不可能会被对方察觉，却还是怕得双腿发软。Damon托着女孩的身体掀开巨大的裙摆，后者用两条细白的腿环住他的腰，Stefan脑中的一个声音尖叫着催促他离开，但仿佛有什么尖刺穿透了他的胸腔，将他牢牢钉在原地。他的哥哥低声笑着，侧过头将脸埋在女孩颈间，被后者嗔怒地躲开。

“别留在能看见的地方。”Damon抬起头，似乎是露出了一个带着愠怒的笑容，他的西装裤松散地挂在胯间，女孩的手抓着他的背，微微掀起裁剪得体的上衣，在Stefan的视野里暴露出一截苍白的腰身。Stefan并非没见过哥哥不穿衣服的样子，在那段尚且快活的岁月里他们常常在这条小溪里游泳，那时的Damon细瘦得很，光溜溜的身子一入水便像尾银鱼般飞快地游开。他回想着曾经与兄长度过的时光，从未觉得对方的哪次袒露如这次般让他气血上涌，哪怕他只看到了月色中一截光滑的腰背。Damon压抑的喘息声伴着夏蝉的鸣叫灌入双耳，他莫名觉得心中一直燃着的火焰越发兴旺起来，将温暖的热流灌入他的四肢百骸。Stefan难受地捂住下身，只觉得一种陌生的瘙痒感在体内蔓延，像是有什么蚊虫钻进了裤子里，他虚软地退了一步，寂静的树林里突兀地迸出枝丫折断的声响，他顿时抬起头望向声音的来源，再回过头时对上了一双满是讶异的冰蓝色双眼。

Stefan逃命似地离开了树林，他不敢停下来，只觉得身后有什么可怕至极的东西正追着他，一等他慢下来就会张开黑洞般的嘴将他吞噬。他一路奔回开着晚宴的房子，慌乱之中撞翻了不知是谁的酒杯，对方正要发怒，却在看到他这幅狼狈的样子后哑然无声。Stefan跑回自己的卧室，摔上门后终于脱力地坐在地板上。Damon惊讶的面孔仍然烙在他的眼中，让他的整张脸都火烧一样发烫。他究竟在做什么？Stefan恨不得一头撞死在墙上，他一时想不出自己究竟犯了多少大错，是对着亲生哥哥起了反应更糟，还是在被发现后像做贼一样夺路而逃更糟。他抱着膝盖啜泣了一会儿，宅子里逐渐安静下来，晚宴似乎结束了。

他被突然响起的敲门声惊得全身发抖。门外站着的会是Damon吗？他该怎么和对方解释？Stefan无措地站起身，那扇门再次响起来，仿佛正逐渐向他靠近。他终于抖着手旋开门把，外面站着的却是他的父亲。

“Stefan，从明天开始到我的办公室来协助我。”Giuseppe紧绷着脸，浑身散发着让Stefan不安的气息。

“可Damon……”

“他要去军队，明天出发。”Stefan难以置信地瞪大眼睛，心中的火苗蓦地一下熄灭了。“为什么？父亲——”

Giuseppe的脸上浮现出那种厌恶至极的、仿佛吃了蛀虫苹果的表情，“那个混账！如果我没派人去找你，我都不知道自己还会错过什么！”父亲的声音仿佛炸雷般在耳畔轰鸣，Stefan想起了在树林里听到的声响，他万万没想到还会有人在那里。他想开口替Damon说点什么，但喉咙里仿佛卡了鱼刺，什么也吐不出来。一时间恐惧、羞耻和嫉妒潮水般回溯进他的身体，他的大脑嗡嗡作响，其中不断闪现出Damon仰着头呻吟的画面，还有一些他们一起在树林里嬉戏的记忆。它们交融混杂着，最终倏地坠落，如尘埃落地般沉寂下来。

“还有什么别的事吗？”他一时觉得自己的声音像是从另一个人口中发出的。Giuseppe拍拍他的肩膀，余怒未消地离开了。过了好一会儿，他看到Damon拖着沉重的步子走上楼梯，在上到最后两阶时终于抬起头望向他，美丽的脸上分明带着通红的掌印。他的哥哥面无表情地看了他一会儿，转身走进自己的房间，砰地一声阖上了门。

 

——

Stefan的生活似乎又回到了正轨。庄园里年轻的女仆人仍然会远远地簇成一团脸红地低声讨论，偷马掌的训马师终于招来了报应，在一个湿漉漉的清晨被马场里新进的黑马一掌踏在泥水里，等路过的人发现时已经断了生气。Giuseppe对这场小小的意外感到心烦，给了Melissa一大笔钱息事宁人，女人在稀稀落落的葬礼上哭得惊天动地，转眼就和园丁分掉了补偿费远走高飞了。Stefan始终想不通一个娴熟的训马师是否真的会被马踢死，但真相已经随着Marco的棺材永远地沉入地下了。

没有人再提起Salvatore家的大少爷，那些流连于各个宴会的名媛们转眼就又有了新的谈资，一个被家族驱逐到军队去送死的人再也没什么谈论的乐趣。只有Stefan仍在坚持给军队寄信，一封连着一封，不知道说什么时，他就写写生活中极其无聊的事，再不济就以那棵橡树开头。

“院子里的橡树又长高了。”

他停下笔，看着窗外那棵繁茂的树，他想起Damon曾嘲笑他瘦弱得像那棵树一般，现在一切都不同了。他想起男孩总是在他吃完药后溜进房间来，给他讲庄园里的奇闻逸事，将甜滋滋的糖果或橘子瓣塞进他嘴里。

为何他的双眼就仿佛蒙了层纱布一般，无论如何也看不见这庄园里的半点生机？无论走到哪里，他都只能感觉到一阵让人窒息的死色从房子的各个角落袭来。Stefan将桌上的纸抓起来揉成一团，决定到镇上去换换气。两个小时后，他坐在热闹的集会里，和一名叫Valerie的女孩交谈起来。女孩长着一张温暖的面孔，笑容让他联想起阳光明媚的晴天。稍晚些的时候，他们踉踉跄跄地跑进树林里，女孩嬉笑着拉住他的手，温暖的手心让他感到久违的幸福和愉悦。他偏过头亲吻Valerie白皙的脖颈，后者灵巧地解开他的裤子，将他引入温暖的伊甸园。Stefan闭上眼，感到女孩温暖的身体靠在他怀里，香甜的气息浸入他的鼻腔。Damon会是什么味道呢？他努力地回想着，只能从支离破碎的记忆里寻到些橙子的气息。他想象着男人用骨节分明的手指缓缓剥开橙皮，将溢着汁水的果肉放进那微微分开的薄唇里。

Stefan睁开眼，颤抖着射了出来。有那么一瞬间他仿佛透过女孩看到了Damon的脸，他的哥哥露出一个浸着黑暗的笑容，随后伸出猩红的舌舔湿了嘴唇。

 

——

他和Valerie约好了在那张长椅上见面，女孩向他承诺了一个美好又虚幻的未来，他几乎是毫不犹豫地答应了。只要能让他逃离那栋让人窒息的房子，什么都好。

他在长椅上坐着，从太阳升起等到橘红色的黄昏降临。女孩没有来。Stefan撑着麻木的双腿回到庄园，在Giuseppe发现之前安静地回到了房间。他睁着眼在床上躺了一会儿，然后挪到桌前抽出一张新的信纸，将它抹平了压在桌子上。Stefan握着笔犹豫了一会儿，终于写下第一个字母。

亲爱的Damon

他们说只能跟你讲好消息。可我做不到……

 

——

马车在大门口停下了。Stefan站在台阶上，看着马车里下来一个黑人女仆，随后而出的是个身材娇小的女孩，长着一张他十七年来见过的最美的脸。

他微笑着走上前，在女孩的手背上印下一个吻。

“我的名字是Katherine。”女孩说。

——

Damon从军队回来了。

Giuseppe理所当然地将他的行为归结为逃兵，不过Damon这一次似乎更坦然了些，他似乎已经对讨好父亲完全失去了兴趣。名叫Katherine的神秘女孩在宅子里暂时定居下来，她为这栋死气沉沉的大宅带来了一线生气，就像阳光终于透过破碎的屋瓦照进坟墓里。Stefan和哥哥的关系有所缓和，后者再也没提起那晚在树林里的事，他便也不再纠结，试图重新建立他们之间的关系。Damon从营地里学会了扔橄榄球，他们在庄园里奔跑着互相追逐，一切都仿佛回到了年幼的那段幸福的时光里。Katherine也加入了他们的游戏，女孩出奇的灵活，常常把兄弟俩耍得团团转。Stefan感到庄园里的空气都变得新鲜起来，鲜活的气息充斥着他的肺，让他常常想要开心地大喊出声。

Katherine无疑给他带来了快乐，甚至一定程度上拯救了他逐渐枯萎的生命。他从未像这般深爱过一个女孩，曾经的Valerie更像是一个甜蜜的梦境，但Katherine在这儿，她是鲜活的，温暖小巧的手就在他的手心里。至于Damon——

“你还有什么想说的吗，Mr.Salvatore？”Katherine的轻声细语打断了他的思绪。

“我——我爱你。”

他脱口而出，紧张得像绷在弦上的箭。女孩的笑容消失了，她睁着一双巧克力色的大眼睛，认真地看着他。

Stefan默默地将最后一丝犹豫压在心底。

 

——

他没想到Damon也被女孩深深的迷住了。当然了，他表现得那么明显！他盯着Katherine的眼神活像是盯上猎物的豹子，与女孩待在一起时无时无刻不在散发着他那该死的魅力。Stefan感到五味参杂的情绪从心口溢出，像是在那里生生破开了一个洞。他看着女孩和自己的哥哥站在一起，突然觉得那画面是如此的刺眼。

不，Damon不能从他这夺走一切。他的哥哥究竟是如何像孔雀一样开着他艳丽的屏，在顶着种种污名和猜忌时仍能轻而易举地让周围的人群黯然失色，夺走他的女孩的同时又夺走他的心的？Stefan对Katherine的感情仿佛突然变了质，掺进了一些让人不适的气氛来，每当他亲吻着女孩的双唇，他总是禁不住去想Damon是否也用他刻薄的嘴吻过这里。他想着，好奇对方的嘴唇会是什么味道，无论如何一定不会是此时此刻女孩身上浓郁的百合花香。女孩将他推到床铺里，温热的吻零碎地落在他的下巴和颈侧，他低声叹谓着仰起脖颈，直到撕裂般的疼从劲间绽放开来，他哑着声音发出一声微弱的求救声，在坠入黑暗前的最后一刻想起的是哥哥的面孔。

 

——

他就此被卷入了一个更黑暗的、充斥着鲜血和痛苦的世界。神秘瀑布镇的人们开始四处搜捕隐藏在黑夜中的魔鬼，那天他和Damon站在院子里，亲眼看着暴怒的人群绑走了一个吸血鬼。他们举着火把，手里攥着禾叉和斧子。他的哥哥转过身来，冰蓝的眼眸里映着火光。

“绝对不能告诉任何人关于Katherine的事情。”

Stefan僵硬地点点头。

“这是我们之间的秘密，Stefan。”他的哥哥将他搂进怀里，Stefan迟疑地环住男人，闻到了对方身上淡淡的橙子味。

——

Stefan躺在路中央，血从他胸口的枪眼里止不住地流淌出来。Damon躺在他身旁，姿势怪异得像个断了线的人偶。他想嘲笑对方扭曲得像院子里的那棵橡树一般，却在望向那对空洞的双眼时泪流满面。

他感到生命在逐渐流逝，心中的那团火却烧得兴旺起来。他挪动嘴唇，轻声说出那句一直藏在心底的话。

“我爱你，Damon。”

那是他一直没能说出的秘密。

 

——

他们沉默地坐在湖边，阳光温暖地包裹着Stefan的身体，但他只觉得双眼酸痛，浑身的力量都被逐渐抽离。

Katherine的血救了他们，现在他和Damon都面临着最后的选择——是否吸食人血变成真正的怪物。Damon似乎对这一切兴致恹恹，自从醒来后他就一直坐在湖边，一句话也没说。Stefan不禁担忧起他临死前的那句话是否多多少少被哥哥听到了。他会怎么想？Stefan觉得坐立不安，只得离开了湖边，向尽量远离男人的方向走去。他无法克制住自己愈发膨胀的冲动，吸血鬼的血液将他周围的一切都放大了，还有他的体内——他能清楚地听到自己心脏跳动的声音。不止如此，他感觉内心的所有情绪都在汹涌着试图突破一个出口，那团原先一直盘踞在他心底的火焰此刻噼啪的燃烧着，几乎要将全身都燃成灰烬。他踉跄着向前继续走，凭着记忆回到那个他居住了十七年的庄园里。暮色之下一切都安静得出奇，仿佛不久之前的血案从未发生过。他闯进大厅走向自己的房间，在路过书房时嗅到了令人无法抗拒的气息。

鲜血的气息。

Giuseppe坐在房间里，在看到他后惊讶地站起身，随后露出了那种Stefan再熟悉不过的神情。现在他也是被蛀坏的苹果了。那个被称为 “父亲”的人抓起一根木桩，让Stefan的胸口再次隐隐作痛起来。

难道你还要再次杀死我吗？

我没有听从你的每一个命令，做好你吩咐的每一件事吗？

我不是你的儿子吗……

他的体内有什么东西正在逐渐碎裂，等Stefan再回过神的时候，他已经跪坐在地上，下巴和手上都沾满了男人的血。

 

——

Damon枯坐在湖边，他原本只是想平静地接受死亡，但直到现在Stefan都没有回来，让他不禁开始担心对方是不是遇上了什么麻烦。他想到镇上此时可能还到处游走着手拿木桩的镇民，不由得出了一身冷汗。当他终于站起身，决定去找回Stefan的时候，一种奇异的香气从树丛中飘来，让他口中下意识地分泌起津液。

Stefan走出树丛，洁白的衬衫被鲜血染红了，原本温暖的面孔此时看起来活像个魔鬼。他难以置信地后退了几步，看到一个人类女孩跟在Stefan身后走了进来。

“这是给你的，哥哥。”

“你做了什么？”Damon倒吸着冷气，他的弟弟露出獠牙，一口咬进了女孩脆弱的脖颈。他为眼前的景象眼角抽搐着，恐怖和诡异的瑰丽完美地融合在一张油画里，而油画的中心是他一直以来都挂在心尖上的弟弟。Stefan将女孩血流不止的脖子凑到他嘴边，Damon觉得胃里一阵抽搐，他不确定自己是想吐还是……还是想尝上一口。

“喝吧，喝下它，我们就能永远在一起。”

“不……”

“求求你，哥哥……别丢下我一个人。”Stefan摁着他哥哥的后颈，对方像只落魄的野猫般被他捏在手里，那一瞬间他突然意识到两人间力量的悬殊，他头一次像这样居高临下地看着对方，而不是默默地跟在男人身后。

他再也不是那个追随国王的骑士了。此时此刻，时间仿佛被无限地拉长，Stefan盯着男人颤抖的下唇，意识到这是实现他愿望的最好机会。

他唯一的机会。

Stefan低下头，从女孩的伤口中吸吮出更多血液，然后他缓缓靠近自己的兄长，像他无数次幻想过的那样，一点一点靠近那张英俊的脸，看着男人带着黑暗气息的面具逐渐纹裂，露出脆弱的内里来。他终于贴上两瓣淡色的唇，比他想象得更柔软，微微张开着似乎要说些什么，却被他趁虚而入，将舌头直接伸进对方温热的口腔里。他强迫男人吞下嘴里的血液，勾起对方惊慌失措的舌头吮吸着，直到两人的唾液交融在一起，顺着他们交合的地方流淌而下。Stefan能感受到男人微弱的挣扎，对方尚且虚弱的身体在他眼里仿佛是瓷娃娃般易碎，所以他小心翼翼地将其搂在怀里，抚摸着男人光裸的背，直到后者终于放弃了挣扎，任由自己沉溺于鲜血带来的快感中。

这个吻对于Stefan来说仿佛持续了永恒。他终于松开哥哥，回味着对方泠冽的气息——他一直都觉得Damon尝起来会是这种味道。Damon低着头，看不清脸上的表情，Stefan耐心地等了一会儿，直到对方苍白的脸上开始浮现出黑色的血管，清澈的眼眸四周被猩红包围，他的哥哥站在黑夜之中，仿佛一尊堕落的神祇，样貌如野兽般狰狞的同时却带着致命的吸引力。

他亲手缔造了魔鬼。Stefan心底的某个声音这么说。然而他的心中更多的是无法遏制的狂喜，现在没有人能再阻挡在他们之间了，他的哥哥将永远保持着这副美丽的皮囊，而他将是其永生道路上唯一的伴侣。

Damon抓住女孩的肩膀，将这个可怜的人类完全榨干。当做完这一切后，他终于心满意足地叹息了一声，起身靠近Stefan。Stefan看着对方露出笑脸，似是要对他张开双臂，但他却扑了个空。男人只是靠近他，在他的耳边道出了最恶毒的诅咒。

“我会让你承受永世的痛苦，弟弟。”

 

——

Stefan与他的哥哥在接下来的十几年里几乎断了联系。他浑浑噩噩地游走于荒野，袭击每一个靠近他的活物，直到他的脚下已踏出一条鲜血铺成的路，白骨垒成的篝火燃着地狱的火苗，将他一步步引入深渊。

他生命中的第三个女人出现了。Lexi将他从失魂落魄的痛苦中拽出来，这一次没有放开他的手。Stefan花了很久很久才逐渐找回一些过去的那个自己，他很清楚自己不可能再拼凑出一个完整的Stefan来，那个善良又软弱的庄园主的小儿子已经在暴动的夜晚被一枪打死了。他只能试图顶着这副空壳继续冒充那个青年，欺骗自己的体内某处仍躲藏着人类怯弱的灵魂。他不能舍弃这根细细的线，它不仅连接着自己的过去，还连接着他的哥哥，连接着那遥不可及的记忆。

他与Damon总是会短暂地相遇几次。但他的哥哥每次都只给他带来了更大的痛苦。Stefan无法看出对方是否是真的无心之举，还是一直在心底怀揣着仇恨的种子，他发现随着时间的推移，自己越来越看不懂对方眼中的情绪了，Damon仿佛在他的心里筑起了一座高墙，每当Stefan试图从他脸上看出些什么时，能得到的只有沉默的回应。他开始不断地在嗜血和戒断之间轮回，最严重的二十年代，他一度变成了杀人不眨眼的魔鬼，他的日记里写满了疯狂的话语，用来刻受害者名字的墙密密麻麻地爬满了文字。

一切直到1942年才出现转机。那一年Stefan正准备加入美军，他的哥哥突然闯进了他的生活，这一次似乎终于带上了些和平的意味。他们肩并肩坐在喧嚷的小酒馆里，沉默地喝了一杯又一杯，直到Damon脸上开始浮现出醉意，他半眯着眼侧趴在吧台上，嘴里念叨着含糊不清的话，而Stefan则快速结了帐，在他的哥哥挑起兴趣随便挑选食物之前将他半拖半拽地带出了酒馆。

夜风微凉，但两人并未感觉到寒冷。Damon的脚步歪斜，整个人都靠Stefan支撑着才得以继续前进。他们别扭地走了几条街，终于停下来，马路空空如也，微光的路灯将他们的影子投在墙上，让Stefan莫名产生了一种身处好莱坞电影的错觉。男人离他是那么近，只要轻轻点头便能将鼻尖碰在一起。无端的苦涩突然涌上了他的喉咙，即便是过了这么久，即便一切都早已物是人非，他不再是Damon跟屁虫般的弟弟，Damon也不再是那个蹲在围墙上向他伸出手的哥哥，他仍能感受到彼此之间被某种微弱的东西连接着，将他们最后的一点联系紧紧拉扯在一起。

他一直无法确切描述对自己的哥哥究竟抱着怎样的感情。他深爱着对方，愿意为对方付出生命，却也自私地想要占有对方，即便这会让后者感到痛苦。如果时光再倒退几十年，如果他再回到那个湖边，Stefan仍会毫不犹豫地选择将Damon变成吸血鬼。他感到愧疚，但他不后悔。至少对方现在还活蹦乱跳地站在这里，恨他也好，至少他不用一个人承受永恒的孤独。

Damon枕着他的肩膀，突然睁开眼，浅色的虹膜里映出他的影子。随后男人做了一件让他震惊无比的事情——Damon消除了他们之间的最后一寸距离，近乎温柔地在他的唇角落下一个吻。

那是一个吻。不是无意之间的碰撞，不是恶意的威胁，Damon吻了他，就像对待一个相识了一辈子的恋人。Stefan继续拖拽着男人离开这条街，这次没再停下，而是一路回到了自己居住的旅馆。他将哥哥小心地安放进床铺里，在床边安静地坐了一会儿，终于鼓起勇气伸出手去，在握住对方的手后得到了轻微的挤压作为回应。

他一直绷着的眼泪终于决堤般溢出了眼眶。

“我很抱歉。”

Damon睁开眼，半梦半醒地点了点头。

“这次我们一起去战场吧。”他的哥哥微弱但清晰地说，随后很快进入了梦乡。

 

——

Damon迟到了。Stefan坐在即将远去的火车上，伸着头望向越缩越小的月台。

他的哥哥又一次骗了他。

——

战争之后Stefan回到神秘瀑布镇居住了一段时间，Salvatore家的后人们在新的土地上盖起了房子，他告诉别人自己是现任屋主Joseph Salvatore的侄子，小镇上善良的居民无一例外地相信了，甚至很欢迎这个陌生访客的到来。

整个五十年代他都没有再听说Damon的消息，男人像是水滴般人间蒸发了。他不明白对方为什么要躲着自己，但只要Damon不想让他找到自己，他是无论如何也找不到的。

时间突然间过得飞快，Stefan逐渐学会了控制自己的血瘾，过着苦行僧一般的生活。他似乎在用自己永恒的下半生赎罪。直到八十年代Stefan才渐渐开始听闻关于Damon的消息，男人不知因为什么原因丧失了人性，在纽约成了令人谈之色变的连环杀人魔。他有想过去纽约见他的哥哥，却又怕自己的出现只会让事情变得更糟。

毕竟对方是如此的厌恶他，以至于当初不告而别后近半个世纪都没留给他任何消息。他只能向最信任的朋友Lexi求助，这个强大又善良的女人数次都将他从崩溃的边缘拉了回来，他相信对方一定也有办法帮助他的哥哥。等到Lexi再回来时，他却得到了一个自己最好的朋友被Damon设计扔在阳台上等死的故事。他感到愤怒又失落，只能摧毁一件又一件家具来泄愤，将他几十年来写给Damon的信一封封扔进火炉里烧掉。这一次他再也无法挽回了，Damon注定与他走上了不同的路。

他看着炉子里越烧越旺的火焰，感觉内心里的那簇火苗在燃了一个世纪后终于逐渐衰竭，缓缓地熄灭了。

 

——

“所以这就是你的故事？”Damon抱着双臂站在他面前，不赞同地皱起眉。

“这是我能告诉你的全部了，Damon。你已经毁掉了我那么多次，甚至碾碎了我的心——我真的花了很久才终于找回了活着的感觉。求求你别毁掉它。”

“所以是因为那个叫Elena的女孩？不得不说你可真是个恋旧的家伙。连一模一样的脸都不放过。”Damon眯着眼，像只优雅的豹子般来回踱步，似乎在寻找最合适的时机下手，“我以为你的爱过了这么久已经变质发臭了呢。你确定那个女孩真的适合你？”

Stefan收紧拳头，他感到积压了许久的委屈和不甘终于决堤而出，多年以来他一直试图抚平的伤口再一次被硬生生撕开，扯得皮开肉绽鲜血直流。 “过了这么多年，你还是不明白吗，哥哥？”

“明白什么？明白所有人都更喜欢你？明白无论我怎么做，最后所有人都会选择你！”男人终于将他一把扑倒在地，他们缠斗了一会儿，一直吸食动物的血液让Stefan很快落于下风，Damon抓着他的喉咙，褪下了人类的面具露出吸血鬼的真实面孔。逐渐收紧的手让Stefan喘不过气来，他逐渐放弃了挣扎，眼里聚积的泪水滑进了两鬓。

“我想让你明白……明白无论如何，最终我都会选择你。”

Damon的表情掺杂着愤怒与震惊，他扭曲的面容逐渐恢复的原来的样子，掐着Stefan脖颈的手仍然收紧着，但他最终选择了低下头，狠狠地咬上对方的嘴唇，仿佛将一百多年来的所有爱与恨都注入在这个吻里。他咬破了Stefan的嘴唇，血液混进他们的口腔，属于他弟弟的独一无二的味道让他不禁全身发颤。太久了。他报复性地啃咬对方的嘴唇，手指终于放松了钳制改为抚摸那卷入的金褐色短发。他们维持着这个姿势接吻，直到两人都为汲取空气而分开。

“1942年，我到达火车站，看到你站在月台上。”Damon说着，眼泪沾湿了纤长的睫毛。Stefan还是第一次看到他的哥哥哭泣。“Lexi拦住了我，她劝我不要和你一起去。她说没有我你会活得更好。”

他抬起手抹掉男人脸颊上的泪水，一时不知该说些什么。

“1953年，我回到神秘瀑布镇，被奥古斯丁组织抓去做实验。我在那里待了五年，每天都被人生生剖开，割下器官，他们有时还会取走我的眼睛。我总是想，说不定你会打听我的消息，赶来把我救出去。但每当我睁开眼面对的都只是潮湿阴暗的牢壁。”

“逃出奥古斯丁后我失去了人性，此后的几十年都过着行尸走肉的生活，陪着我的只有腐烂的肉和尸体。我以为你总有一天会来找我，但我却只等来了Lexi。”Damon凝视着Stefan的双眼，那堵高墙在Stefan面前土崩瓦解，他的哥哥就在那里，在他触手可及的地方。

“这就是我能告诉你的全部故事。”Damon俯下身，温热的气息喷在他的耳边，“这是我们之间的秘密。”

他像是终于得到了什么许可一般凑上去再次吻住男人。很难理解为什么他的哥哥在嗜血多年后嘴里仍残留着橘子的甜味。他坐直了身体，将男人的腿抓住拉向自己。Damon只用了眨眼的功夫便脱掉了上衣，食指慢条斯理地勾着裤子的边缘。“这个留给你。”他眨眨眼，下一秒便被Stefan反身摁倒在地。Stefan俯下身，用牙齿勾住男人的裤沿，将他的衣物一点点褪下，Damon还是那么的苍白，不薄不厚的肌肉覆盖在他全身，Stefan迷恋地亲吻着每一寸肌肤，试图将男人的身体完完整整地烙印在脑海里。Damon干脆利落地解开他的衣扣，很快他们便都赤裸地躺在地上，月光透过窗子照亮了屋子的一小部分，Damon的脸处在月光之中，他笑了起来，这一次让Stefan联想到了四月吹过山林的春风。他曾几何时也这样想过来着？Stefan记不清了，他咬破了自己的手指，伸进对方的臀缝，将血抹在男人紧缩的穴口上。Damon叹息着挺起下身，Stefan的指尖破开柔软的入口进入内里，旋转着将更多的润滑送入肠壁，男人在他的身体下被逐渐打开，像被撬开了壳的蚌一般露出嫣红的软肉来。

“Stefan……”他的哥哥低声呻吟着，呼唤着他的名字，“Stefan, 进来。我准备好了。”

他抽出手指，在伤口愈合前将剩余的血都滴在他的性器上。Stefan恍惚间觉得自己仿佛是在完成一种仪式。当他终于插入Damon的身体，感受到那又紧又热的穴肉抽动着包围他时，他心里一直残缺的那部分逐渐趋于完整。火焰在灰烬中燃烧起来，这一次永远也不会熄灭了。他不知疲倦地顶弄着，直到男人开始随着他的插入发出沙哑的呻吟声。他每一次都戳在那个甜蜜的凸起处，Damon的呻吟中带上了哭腔，他俯下身舔掉男人的眼泪，再次将后者拉入一个绵长的吻。他们交缠在一起，似乎要将彼此融进骨肉里，Stefan终于颤抖着射了出来，他抽出阴茎，低下头将哥哥仍然挺立的性器含进嘴里，Damon发出一声近乎尖叫的啜泣，没一会儿便也痉挛着释放出来，Stefan滚动喉结一滴不落地吞下所有的液体，这才满足地抬起头，找了个舒适的姿势窝在哥哥的怀里。

他们疲惫地躺在一起，在入睡时仍紧紧抱着彼此。Stefan在成为吸血鬼后第一次做起了除鲜血和尸体以外的梦，梦里他追逐着哥哥的身影穿过树林，阳光渗进层层叠叠的枝叶坠落在地面，Stefan穿过一道又一道耀眼的光束，终于在下一个转角撞进了温暖的怀中。

——

他回到庄园曾经所在的地方，那里只剩下了一些残垣断壁，斑驳的遗迹已经被植物的海洋吞没了。Stefan绕着空地漫无目的地走了一会儿，突然停下了脚步。他的面前是一株参天的大树，蜿蜒的枝叶遮盖了半边天空，在微风中发出沙沙的叹息声。他抚摸着粗壮丑陋的树干，头一次觉得这怪物般生长的橡树也充满了生机。

“触景生情了，Stefan？”他循着声音望去，Damon正靠在一面歪斜的砖墙旁打量着他，在对上他的双眼后勾起嘴角笑了起来。Stefan忽然觉得一切都还有希望，或许那个人类Stefan到底还是没有完全死去。他这么想着，一边向他的哥哥走去。

 

END


End file.
